Ice Cream
by Grimalich
Summary: While on the Beach, he gets some Ice cream for himself and Toph. Let the fun begin... Toko


"So

Ice Cream

"So...ummm..." Zuko tried lightly, unsure as to what he really wanted to say.

There he was, with the Avatar, and his group, on the beach in front of a massive wave of people. The Avatar himself wanted to go swimming, but since the Fire Lord has yet to be defeated, he had to wear some heavy clothing, and had to go on a date with Katara.

Yeah, somehow despite the lack of swimming, the Avatar might be having the time of his life.

But now, Zuko stuttered, holding up two ice cream cones in his hands, staring at the one particular person that has long since given him the most attention….and surprisingly the one that has given him the most despair.

There, in front of him, sat the short, blind Earthbender, laying on a towel wearing her underclothes for a swimsuit. She seemed to have been resting at first, but upon hearing the stutter, her head turns towards Zuko and a chuckle escapes her lips. "...Well, well. If it isn't hothead..." she states as she slowly sits up. Strange, a girl like that really shouldn't be this…curvy...Zuko shook the thought from his mind as he tried his best to rid his mind from any form of thought that required washing his brain with soap to get it out.

He coughed his way out of his own revere and chose to place himself next to her upon the blanket, a smooth smile placed upon his lips before he remembered that he was smiling to the blind-girl. Mentally slapping himself, he was surprised to find that Toph suddenly burst out laughing.

He finally managed to sputter a 'What?'

"Nothing! Just find the fact that the, big, tall Fire Princess is stuttering, rather badly. Spit it out!!" Toph stated, grinning under her unruly mop of hair. She cracked her fingers before pulling her legs apart from each other, wiggling her toes.

He let in the longest breath, then sighs, twitching irritatedly to Toph's nickname. "I...got you some ice-cream..." he tried, surprised how easy that was, and how foolish his stuttering has been.

The Earthbender brightened fully. "Ice cream? Cool, did you get me anything good? Rocky Road or anything like that?"

The Prince just chuckled under his breath, amused by the fact that despite his time trying to figure out flavors for himself, Toph seemed so much easier. "Yeah, I managed to get Rocky Road..." He states and chuckles softly, then slowly hands over the ice cream, making sure that this time, unlike before, the ice cream won't fall on the lap of the girl he was interested in.

He really should have controlled himself more when it came to Mai, but he doesn't feel any regrets. At least, not anymore.

Thankfully, he managed to hand over the ice cream to Toph with no incident whatsoever. Toph giggled with glee, thanking him with the nickname Princess still, before biting into the rocky road. Unfortunatly the ice cream was still rather soft, and just barging into it with a pair of soft lips and hard teeth, it could easily knock it over. Sure enough, the ice cream toppled over and landed directly upon her lap, mushing against her inner thighs and earning a 'Kya' in both surprise as well as cold shock. She wiggles her hips lightly and growls as the ice cream remains there, seeming to freeze into place and not rolling off of her thighs at all. All Zuko could do was snicker, both at the fact that Toph had removed her 'layer of earth' to be on this beach, as well as she just appeared to be so damn cute throughout the entire scene.

After a moment or two, Toph just let out a growl. "…Well, Princess, this is your mess, you best clean it up…." She states softly, licking off the ice cream that was hidden within the cone.

Zuko frowned, lightly glaring at her. He really was getting sick of that nickname. Last thing that he really wished to do was to think about his sister whenever the earthbender spoke to him. He eyed her and then the ice cream upon her lap…and then, despite all odds, despite his normal cold/firey persona, and occasionally some bouts of shyness, a devious little idea spread into his mind, and he grins softly.

Toph blinked after a moment, and raised an eyebrow…though they were on sand, she seemed to have noticed something a bit different in Zuko's reactions. "...You okay there, Princess?"

"Never better..." Zuko stated as he eyed the ice cream in his own hand. He let out a chuckle, then held his ice cream to her. "Here...hold this..." he states, almost commanding, and he scooted a little closer to the younger girl.

Toph just shrugged off the notion of evil within Zuko's voice, though remained weary still. She managed to grab the ice cream and chuckled to herself as she spreads her legs all the more. "...Well, little Princess, you best lick it off the young little Earthbender...otherwise she might be sticky around the thighs, and we definetly won't want that, do we?"

Zuko shrugged. "Okay..."

"Yeah, that's right, you best...what...?" Toph stopped in mid sentence as she blinked. What did he just mean by 'okay'? Was there something that she had missed?

It seemed not, for within a moment or two, she suddenly felt a pair of lips press against her thighs, scooping up the ice cream with ease. She heard a swallow to confirm that yes, it's indeed a pair of lips across her thighs. Her eyes widened when she felt the lips push down against her thigh again...then a tongue lapping up all the stickiness across her thigh. Her body froze, her mind melted away any coherent thought, and all she could do was bumble out a "uh...?"

Zuko grinned victoriously, moving his lips and licking up more of the evil cream of ice from the obnoxious Earthbender's legs, more specifically the soft, sensitive spots that are the inside of her thighs. His tongue rolled across another batch of the ice cream and chuckled, glad of three major things:

1) There was a large umbrella, so that nobody could really be watching the two.

2) If anybody did see them, he was licking nowhere near that close to anything more private, so they won't think of him as too freaky.

3) That Toph indeed remove the dirt from her legs, leaving behind a porcelain exterior that is smooth as silk and making sure he's loving every little tease he's giving...last thing he wanted was to have a tongue full of dirt and dust. He's had that in his mouth before, and he would rather die than to experience that again

Toph seemed so much in shock that she didn't even move, her body frozen in place as her eyes remained wide. It was obvious that she wasn't prepared for such an onslaught, which gave Zuko an even wider grin. She let her lips part and try and make a retort to him, but the only thing that came out was a few grunts and whimpers. She really wasn't prepared for this.

Zuko looked up to Toph, who was still in a daze before he finally moved to the next leg, lapping up the ice cream with ease. She shuddered and squirmed a little, seeming to be ticklish across the thighs, something not of a surprise to Zuko, who continued to chuckle.

She let out a quick little gasp, completely forgetting both ice cream cones were in her hands…she dropped hers, which landed rather gracefully on the towel, but seemed to be in a position where it didn't leak out…much, anyway. The other, Zuko's ice cream, remained in her hand. Still, it was forgotten, to the point that she didn't realize it was dripping off her hand.

Once Zuko finished with the legs, he licked his lips, making sure to add as much noise to the slurp to earn a very, very large blush from the Earthbender...He noticed the now wet hand and suddenly snatched the cone from Toph's hands. Licking it just a little before setting that too the side as well. He grinned and suddenly grasped her hand by the wrist, earning a few blinks.

By this point, her brain managed to acknowledge the now wet hand. Sadly, before she could finally get the rest of her mind back, Zuko's lips met with her hand, his tongue running across each finger individually, pulling each, just slowly into his mouth, suckling them before moving to the next one. Toph bit down gently upon her bottom lip as Zuko ran his lips met with her pinky. Zuko suckled on that one the longest...

His tongue ran across her palm, licking all across that and making sure that there was no more ice cream left before he finally leaned in, rather close to Toph than the girl usually would let anybody. "...Speechless...Blind Bandit, or shall I just call you Blind Squirmer instead..."

His answer was a sudden burst of sand that buried him to his neck, and the fleeing form of the Blind Bandit. Zuko didn't care about the sand or anything, then, he just laughed as he unburied himself...

"That was hardly funny, Princess..." Toph stated, crossing her arms. They were on top of Appa...and surprisingly left alone as Katara was next to the Avatar, who were on top of the Bison's head...And Sokka was writing some sort of note on the far side of the 'sadal', which left them enough room to talk.

Zuko just eyed the Blind girl before chuckling. "Oh whatever do you mean..."

"Don't try to deny it, you really are just full of yourself..." Toph stated, pointing at him without looking at him. With an added note, she let another 'Princess' escape her lips.

Zuko frowned again, but eyed the finger that was nearly up his nose. He shifted away just enough to speak. "...Y'know, the nickname Princess is quite foolish, irritating, even. Anything and everything was according to my plan to stop you from calling me that..."

Toph grinned a little and crossed her arms. "Well, then, Princess, Princess, Princess!!"

Zuko thought so, he knew that might have been the case, that the Earthbender enjoyed every minute of the tongue bath. "I'm afraid that you have me completely wrong..."

Toph blinked lightly, and moved her hand away...though was surprised when her finger was licked. She almost meeped, but managed to keep silent.

"First of all, I never said my plan was complete..." Zuko states, then slowly leans closer to the girl. "...And Second, if you so call me by that nickname again, I will never do 'that' ever again..." He grinned and leaned back...

For the second time that day, Toph's eyes became the size of saucers, and she fidgeted a little. She growled as she crossed her arms, glaring down at the saddle. "That's mean, really mean..."

Zuko grinned again. "Tough..."

Toph went silent for a few moments, just looking out to the sky as she seemed deep in though. "So, anyway, Hothead..."

Zuko grinned, probably the largest grins he's ever done in his life.


End file.
